<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>É uma vida terrível by vogue91port (vogue91)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977266">É uma vida terrível</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port'>vogue91port (vogue91)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ficlet, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Introspection, M/M, Self-Harm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português europeu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:54:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cortava. <br/>Uma, dois vezes. <br/>Cortava, e a navalha parecia nunca ir bastante em profundidade.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>É uma vida terrível</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Estou a começar a estudar português, espero que seja pelo menos compreensível. Tenham piedade, por favor :')</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>É uma vida terrível </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Cortava.</p><p>Uma, dois vezes.</p><p>Cortava, e a navalha parecia nunca ir bastante em profundidade.</p><p>Chorava.</p><p>O suor misturava-se com as lágrimas na sua cara, e ele não podia nem olhar-se ao espelho, não queria ver a sua cara tão deformada, não queria ver-se naquele estado.</p><p>Não podia evitá-lo.</p><p>Um corte, a espera quase espasmódica de ver o sangue aflorar pela ferida, de vê-lo fluir ao longo do braço até manchar o chão, e depois voltava a sentir-se vazio, e tinha falta de ver mais, como um ciclo a que não sabia como pôr termo.</p><p>Porque tinha de ir naquela maneira?</p><p>Porque não podia parar?</p><p>Agarrou uma pequena toalha apoiada na borda do lavatório, e olhou por alguns segundos as manchas de sangue antes de colocá-la no braço, a empurrar, a magoar-se, a tentar ficar limpo.</p><p>Mas não podia.</p><p>Olhava a sua pele marcada, coberta de feridas que mascaravam as cicatrizes subjacentes, e achava que não tinha obtido ainda bastante dor.</p><p>Passou de volta a navalha na parte alta do braço, a ferir-se mais profundamente, e a deixar-se levar por um gemido sufocado.</p><p>Fechou os olhos. E chorou.</p><p>Teria gostado de que a lâmina empurrasse mais fundo.</p><p>Teria gostado de fazer uma rutura.</p><p>Á sua pele, à sua vida.</p><p>Nos anos passados tinha-lhe bastado pouco para seguir em frente.</p><p>Quando achava que não podia mais, quando achava que fosse impossível suportar o peso das suas responsabilidades, encerrava-se na casa de banho e obtinha bastante dor para poder chegar ao final do dia.</p><p>O que precisava para continuar a levar a sua vida com um sorriso, o sorriso falso que odiava tanto, mas que não podia tirar.</p><p>Porque era o que todo o mundo se esperava dele.</p><p>E sempre havia alguém com expetativas. Sempre havia alguém prestes a dizer-lhe para fazer o seu melhor, quase fosse uma ameaça mais que um desejo.</p><p>Havia sempre alguém prestes a ficar desapontado, se as coisas não tinham ido como deviam.</p><p>E ele estava farto. Tão farto.</p><p>Apoiou a cabeça nos azulejos frios, a procurar de refrescar, a procurar pôr ordem nos seus pensamentos.</p><p>Veia o quarto ao seu redor menos e menos claramente, enfraquecido pela perda excessiva de sangue.</p><p>Teria gostado de fechar os olhos e não ter de voltar a abri-los.</p><p>Nem sequer pensar no seu enamorado, adormecido no quarto ao lado, inconsciente de tudo, podia parar o seu desejo.</p><p>Esse amor não ia salvá-lo, sabia isso.</p><p>Aliás, ia arrastá-lo mais abaixo do que se encontrava já, a mostrar-se só come a enésima coisa que era impossível viver como teria gostado de fazer.</p><p>Porque tinha de ocultar tudo de si. Tinha de ocultar o seu mal-estar, tinha de ocultar o desapontamento, tinha de ocultar a raiva e tinha de ocultar também o que sentia.</p><p>E essa não era vida.</p><p>Já não queria voltar para casa à noite tão cansado que não tinha nem as forças para desabafar.</p><p>Já não queria ser visto sempre como o forte, como o capaz de superar todos os problemas, todas as dificuldades, como se fosse fácil.</p><p>Teria gostado de gritar, pedir ajuda, e que alguém finalmente o ouvisse e lhe dissesse que tudo ia ficar bem.</p><p>Era suficiente isso.</p><p>Mas fazia parte das coisas que não podia ter.</p><p>Colocou a lâmina no pulso já martirizado.</p><p>Devagar, a prender a respiração, como se não fosse ele quem a conduzia, mas quisesse só ver onde levavam os seus gestos.</p><p>Afundou.</p><p>E puxou.</p><p>Essa vez, viu imediatamente o sangue.</p><p>Mas não sentiu dor. Não sentiu nada.</p><p>Caiu contra a parede, e esperou morrer.</p><p>Demorou algum tempo, muito para o que desejava.</p><p>E por fim ao mesmo tempo a porta abriu-se e a vida abandonou-o.</p><p>Viu indistintamente os traços de Kei contorcer-se numa expressão de terror, ouviu um grito.</p><p>E depois, mais nada.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>